plfandomcom-20200215-history
O nas
Wikia posiada 140 milionów fanów i jest notowana przez Quantcast na liście Top 20 stron internetowych. Zarządzamy największą na świecie siecią treści wspólnie tworzonych przez użytkowników internetu. Wikia stanowi dom dla 400 000 społeczności fanów, tworzonych przez fanów. Jesteśmy często cytowani jako najlepsze źródło precyzyjnych, dynamicznych i świeżych informacji tworzonych przez fanów, napędzając prawie każdą dziedzinę popkultury: gry mobilne i na konsole, kablowe i internetowe programy telewizyjne, festiwale muzyczne, duże serie filmowe, najważniejsze wydarzenia sportowe, wyczekiwane publikacje książek, trendy mody oraz informacje z zakresu „zrób to sam”, przepisy kulinarne i drinki, oraz bieżące wydarzenia o międzynarodowym zasięgu. Baza fanów portalu Wikia napędza stały wzrost przy 2 miliardach miesięcznych odsłon w ponad 200 językach – w tym ponad 40% to wyłącznie odwiedziny poprzez urządzenia mobilne. Fani odnajdują swoje ulubione kręgi zainteresowań korzystając z siedmiu odrębnych hubów pozwalających na odkrywanie treści. * Gry * Filmy * TV * Komiksy * Muzyka * Książki * Lifestyle Niezależnie od tego czy fani szukają najnowszych wieści o Dragon Age, dodają szczegóły z życia rodzinnego Harry'ego Pottera, czy szukają przepisu na najlepsze drinki na lato, Wikia zapewnia środowisko wszystkim rodzajom superfanów, aby mogli wyrażać swoją oryginalność i wzmacniać swoją obecność poprzez współtworzone, kreatywne społeczności. Nasza misja Uwolnij siłę wiedzy jako sposób wywierania wpływu. Wikia zapewnia renomowaną platformę do publikowania, z pomocą której każdy, naprawdę każdy, może stworzyć kronikę na temat tego na czym się zna i co lubi, od gier wideo, filmów, programów telewizyjnych, po samochody, gotowanie, rzemiosło, edukację i podróże. W ten sposób staniesz się ekspertem i zaspokoisz ludzką ciekawość. Aktywuj osobistą i zbiorową kreatywność. Nasze społeczności tworzą z własnej inicjatywy i i są żywymi, oddychającymi lokalizacjami rozrywki – łączy je wspólna chęć tworzenia, współpracy, uczenia się oraz informowania. Im więcej się dowiesz, tym więcej możesz dawać innym. Ten nieodparty magnetyzm naszych fanów jest inspirujący i zaraźliwy. Rozpowszechniaj bogate, oryginalne treści. Współpraca jest tym, co sprawia, że treści Wikii są niepowtarzalne. Nasz portal posiada potężne narzędzia do wyszukiwania i przechowywania danych w wyszukiwarkach dla wideo, zdjęć, tekstów, quizów i wiele innych. Autorzy i czytelnicy Wikii powracają wielokrotnie w poszukiwaniu prawdziwych, przydatnych informacji – średnia liczba odwiedzin to 4,8 w miesiącu oraz osiem stron podczas każdej wizyty. Nasza historia W 2006 roku, koncepcja firmy Wikia, Inc. Powstała w umysłach Angeli Beesley i Jimmy’ego Walesa, twórcy darmowej encyklopedii online typu open-source, czyli Wikipedii. Jimmy i Angela zdali sobie sprawę, że mogą użyć swej technologii MediaWiki by wspierać cieszące się dużym zainteresowaniem popularne tematy w dziedzinie kultury, takie jak gry wideo, filmy, książki, komiksy, muzykę, telewizję i tematy lifestyle, takie jak sport, kulinaria, podróże i wiele innych. Działająca jako własna platforma biznesowa dla publikacji współpracujących mediów, Wikia ma ponad 200 pracowników na całym świecie; jej główna siedziba znajduje się w San Francisco, a biura w Nowym Jorku, Los Angeles, Chicago, Londynie, Kolonii, Tokio i Poznaniu. Nieskończoność i powiązania Jako Uniwersum społeczności od fanów, dla fanów, reprezentujemy nieskończony potencjał współtworzenia. Treści i grupy fanów są powiązane ze sobą i połączone wspólną pasją. Nasza sieć społeczności stale rośnie, jest żywa i dynamiczna, ale działamy jako jedność. Społeczność jest dla Wikii zawsze najważniejsza, ale jeśli chcesz zaspokoić ciekawość to poznaj osoby kierujące Wikią: Szef Wikii, Craig Palmer, prowadzi największą w sieci sieć wspólnie publikowanych treści w dziedzinach rozrywki, gier i stylu życia do następnego etapu, z naciskiem na rozszerzenie efektywnych procesów i szybkie skalowanie społeczności Wikii, jej zasięgu marketingowego i przychodów. Craig posiada ponad 25-letnie doświadczenie w branży, i doprowadził do sukcesu kilka różnych firm. Ostatnio był prezesem firmy Gracenote, będącej pionierem mediów cyfrowych i technologii, której treści są osadzone w prawie wszystkich najlepszych markach mediów cyfrowych. Podczas ośmiu lat, gdy Craig prowadził Gracenote, firma osiągnęła gwałtowny wzrost przychodów, przyrost zatrudnienia, rozszerzyła działalność na rynki międzynarodowe i różne branże gospodarki. Firma została kupiona przez Sony w 2008 roku za 260 milionów dolarów. Przed pracą w Gracenote, Craig pomógł doprowadzić firmę Aspect Development, lidera rynku w dziedzinie zarządzania łańcuchem dostaw, do wejścia na giełdę i sprzedaż za ponad $9 miliardów dolarów w 2000 roku – w tamtym czasie była to największa w historii transakcja w branży oprogramowania. ---- Walker Jacobs dyrektor ds. operacyjnych Wikii, pracował na stanowiskach kierowniczych w wielu firmach medialnych, w tym Thomson Reuters, Turner Broadcasting i Clear Channel Outdoor. Walker ma duże doświadczenie w dziedzinach mediów cyfrowych, technologii i reklamy, a także mediów sportowych i sprzedaży sponsoringu. W Wikii jego działania koncentrują się na kwestiach sprzedaży, ogólnego zarządzania i tworzeniu strategii, marketingu, działalności operacyjnej, rozwoju i licencjach. ---- Ken spędził prawie 30 lat pracując w Sony, w tym większość swojej kariery w Sony Pictures pracując nad uruchomianiem nowych przedsięwzięć płatnej telewizji na całym świecie, a później jako szef Sony Pictures w Japonii był odpowiedzialny za nadzorowanie całego zakres działań dotyczących filmów, wideo, licencji telewizyjnych, płatnej telewizji i produkcji lokalnej. Wcześniej był szefem BBC Worldwide w Japonii, gdzie pomagał rozwijać działalność w różnych dziedzinach od licencjonowania programów telewizyjnych po publikacje wideo, dystrybucję programu Giant Screen i Orbi, pierwszego na świecie opartego na lokalizacji centrum rozrywki z Sega. ---- Owen Adams jest wiceprezesem Wikii ds. Produktu. Owen i jego zespół definiują i realizują wizję produktu umożliwiającego najbardziej wpływowej grupie fanów w internecie, połączenie się i współpracę przy najbardziej pasjonujących ich tematach, często we współpracy z oficjalnymi markami i coraz bardziej dla konsorcjum mobilnego. Przed przejściem do Wikii, Owen zajmował się UX i tworzeniem produktów w BitTorrent. Stworzył zespół i określił strategię doskonałości UX w całej linii produktów, które służą ponad 170 milionom aktywnych użytkowników miesięcznie. Owen był również odpowiedzialny za odkrywanie nowych produktów dla lepszego wykorzystania technologii BitTorrent oraz zapewnienia bardziej skutecznych sposobów, zainteresowania odbiorców treściami w sieci. Wcześniej Owen zarządzał produktami i UX w Kodak Gallery (dawniej Ofoto), pomagając dokonać zwrotu w działalności firmy, który doprowadził do jej sprzedaży firmie Shutterfly. Owen rozpoczął swoją karierę zawodową w Intuit, pracując na różnych stanowiskach, zarządzając produktem, UX i działalnością operacyjną. ---- William A. Schulze (zwany też "-was-" lub "Bill") jest wiceprezesem ds. Business Development i zarządza ogólnoświatową grupą rozwoju biznesu Wikii. Rozwój biznesu w Wikia skupia się na licencjonowaniu technologii osób trzecich, treści i danych. Grupa negocjuje licencje zewnętrzne interfejsów API Wikii, które pozwalają osobom trzecim integrować dane Wikii w ich aplikacjach i usługach. Ponadto, grupa nadzoruje rozwój korporacyjny Wikii, oraz funkcje prawne jak też fuzje i przejęcia. "-was-" ma za sobą bogatą i zróżnicowaną karierę w branży technologii oprogramowania, gdzie pracował na wielu stanowiskach kierowniczych w branży technicznej, zarządzania produktem, produkcji treści i rozwoju biznesu. Wcześniej pracował w latach 90-tych w firmie Macromedia (przejętej przez Adobe), pracował także dla wielu wiodących firm technologicznych, w tym Autodesk, Apple (Kaleida Labs), Ion, a ostatnio w Gracenote, gdzie prowadził dział firmy ds. rozwoju biznesu w latach 2007-2012. ---- Bud Austin pełni obowiązki Dyrektora Finansowego w Wikii. Bud jest odpowiedzialny za zarządzanie sprawami finansowymi Wikii, w tym za tworzenie zasad i procedur dla promowania skalowalnego rozwoju firmy, zarządzanie raportami finansowymi oraz za asystowanie zarządowi przy ustalaniu strategicznych celów. Pracując w firmie Kranz & Associates, Bud prowadził i zarządzał działami finansów i administracji wielu firm technologicznych na wczesnym etapie, począwszy od wstępnego finansowania do ich wejścia na giełdę. W ciągu ostatnich 15 lat, pomógł zdobyć kapitał wartości ponad 100 milionów dolarów dla wielu firm rozpoczynających działalność, w tym Preview Systems, Gracenote, Hyperic Corporation, Socialtext, Inc., i Yelp.com. reklama Prasa/Aktualności How Wookieepedia Conquered Star Wars Fandom Grudzień 2015 About.com Inside the Star Wars stoked business of Wikias Wookieepedia Kwiecień 2015 Forbes Wikia Taps Former Turner Digital Sales Exec as COO Marzec 2015 The Wall Street Journal Disney’s Maker Studios and Wikia Collaborate to Create “Year in Fandom” Series Listopad 2014 Re/code Wikia's Fantasy Food Truck at New York Comic Con Październik 2014 Business Insider Wikia Brings Game of Thrones Stars to Superfans at New York Comic Con Październik 2014 Emertainment Monthly 2K and Wikia come together with Fan Studio Partnership to Launch Civilization: Beyond Earth Sierpień 2014 Wikia Continues Global Expansion with 15 million in D-Round Funding Sierpień 2014 TechCrunch VentureBeat Roddenberry and Wikia Celebrate Star Trek 50th Anniversary Lipiec 2014 Comic-con Choo-choo, Fans Hop Aboard Exclusive Train Trip to Pop Fest Lipiec 2014 Wikia Debuts New Interactive, Embeddable Maps Lipiec 2014 - Wired, The Next Web Which Type of Wikia Superfan Are You? Fan girl, Gen-Z or pop classic Czerwiec 2014 - AdWeek Sony to integrate Wikia content into entertainment apps Maj 2014 W przypadku zapytań dotyczących publikacji prasowych, prosimy o kontakt mailowy z Rachel Carr. Inwestorzy Amazon.com Inc. Bessemer Venture Partners Institutional Venture Partners Prywatni inwestorzy Partnerzy Siedziba i kontakt Nasze biuro w San Francisco mieści się pod adresem: 360 3rd Street, Suite 750 San Francisco, CA 94107 Jeśli chcesz skontaktować się z pracownikiem Wikii, skorzystaj ze strony . en:About fr:À propos zh:关于我们 zh-tw:關於我們 ja:ウィキアについて